Thomas Tucker
by HorseLover20693
Summary: No relation to John Tucker Must Die. Troyella. Troy gets into a fight with Gabriella and Chad. Then he moves. He is back, but with a new name and looks different. Will they ever find out who Thomas Tucker really is? CHAPTER 4 UP NOW! MysteryDramaRomance
1. Story Coming Soon

**Story Coming Soon**

**Hey everyone! I have a new story idea. I wanted to do a story about the gang when they were still in high school. I've been having ideas in my mind, but I think this one will be fun to write. Here it is:**

Troy moves at the end of sophomore year. He comes back to New Mexico and East High for his senior year. He looks completely different, but hotter. He has new hair, style, smile, and is tanner. He also changed his name. Why? He remembers one thing though before he moved: He got into a fight. He got onto a fight with the two people he loved. Chad and Gabriella. Why though? What happened? The only thing that hasn't changed is his crystal blue eyes, personality, and his skill at basketball. He sees his friends have changed. He sees how different they are yet the same. Will they ever know who the real Thomas Tucker is?

**Okay I think you get where I am headed. If you have questions about the story ask in your review, and I will gladly answer them. Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Troy's dad coaches the LA Lakers, so they still think Troy is in California. Okay so you know where he moved to.**


	2. Moving Back

**Hey! Here's the first chapter!**

Troy Bolton and his mom, Lilia Bolton, pulled up to their Albuquerque home. Troy and Lilia walked up the front steps and un-locked the door. Troy walked up to his old room and closed the door. He sat on his un-made bed and sighed. Tomorrow he would start back at East High. He would once again see his friends, if they could forgive him. A year ago in their sophomore year, Troy got in a fight with Chad and Gabriella.

-Flashback-

_Troy was walking down the hall to the gym during free period on a Friday afternoon. When he entered he was surprised to see his teammates weren't there. Instead a cheerleader by the name of Michelle Tally was. She spun around when she heard his footsteps._

"_Hey, Troy," she said in a flirty voice._

"_H-Hey Michelle," Troy stuttered. She started walking sexily toward him. Troy was a little confused and scared._

"_Troy you were so good doing the callbacks. I admire you. Unlike that Gabriella girl," She said seductively. Troy had a crush on Gabriella, but he never got the courage to tell her._

"_Here's my number. Call me later hot shot," she said a kissed him so hard it almost knocked Troy down, that he had to put his hands on her waist to keep from falling down._

_Just when Michelle kissed Troy, Gabriella walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Just then Michelle stopped and walked off. Gabriella got tears in her eyes. Troy turned around and saw her. Then her face became angry._

"_How could you!" she yelled. All of a sudden Troy got angry._

"_What! We're not going out, so why would you care?" he said a bit to harshly. _

"You know, I actually had a crush on you. But after what I saw that you are a self-arrogant jerk, I don't give a shit about you," Gabriella said crying. With that she turned around and ran outside, to where the gang and the basketball team was, much to Troy's dismay. He groaned and sat on the bench. He put his head in his hands. After what felt like forever, he walked out of the gym and to his next class.

_During lunch the whole gang was glaring at him. Gabriella looking down, the girls comforting her, and the guys looking confused, angry and mad. Troy sighed and walked up to his secret spot._

_At the end of the day Troy walked into the gym. He found the whole team standing around waiting for him. His stomach sunk when Chad, Jason, and Zeke were glaring at him. Chad looked at him disgusted._

"_Where were you at free period? Oh yeah, I forgot, kissing Michelle and hurting Gabriella's feelings," Chad said harshly._

"_Look, I came in the gym and you guys weren't here," Troy told them._

"_I told you we were practicing outside!" Chad shouted._

"_Well, I didn't hear you," Troy replied._

"_Yeah, to busy thinking about Michelle," Chad muttered. Troy heard him though._

"_Dude! Will you just stay out of my business!" Troy shouted._

"_Well, last time I checked, I was your best friend and your business was a part of mine. Actually, now to think about it, I never was your best friend since I didn't know the real you. That is till Gabriella came along. Don't even try to go near her. You'll have to go through Ryan and us," Chad said pointing to Jason, Zeke, and himself._

"_By the way, our friendship is over, seeing how the way you acted," Chad said motioning for the team to follow and left. Troy groaned and headed home. He walked down the street seeing couples and friends laughing and talking. He sighed. He saw his house come into view. He walked slowly up to his door and went inside. He was surprised to see his father home._

"_Troy we need to talk," Jack said. Troy walked over to his mother and father._

"_What's up?" he asked._

"_Troy, I got a job offer…to coach the LA Lakers…and your mother and I decided to take it," Jack said. Troy stood there in shock. He was also happy yet sad._

"_We're leaving Sunday. Principle Matsui will announce my leave. If you want you can spend the night at Chad's tonight," Jack said. Troy shook his head 'no'. Jack and Lilia gave him a confused look._

"_Our friendship is over. As well as the gang and mine," Troy said. Troy walked up to his room and decided to start packing._

-End Flashback-

Troy un-zipped his suite case lying on the floor and pulled out his clothes and pictures. Spending his whole year in California, he changed. He has that nice beach tan. Before he moved back he died his hair a dark brunette color. He got a completely new wardrobe and whiter teeth. Also one thing his parents agreed on. They were going to let him go by Thomas Tucker until May. So he could at least graduate by the name of Troy Bolton. Tomorrow, Thomas Tucker was going to be the new kid at East High.

**So tell me what you think! I am tired as it is 12 in the morning so I'll post more probably tomorrow. Don't worry; my other stories are in progress. Hit the 'Go' button and please review!**


	3. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the gang or story of High School Musical. I do own the plot and everything or anyone, you don't recognize.

Troy and his mother walked with Mr. Matsui down the hall. Lilia changed her look for that day, just for Troy's sake.

"I've reviewed your transcripts, Mr. Tucker. I'm sure you will fit in quite nicely," Mr. Matsui said smiling. Troy turned to his mom as she nodded her head for him to go. He walked up the stairs to the familiar hallway. He looked at his schedule and saw that he had Ms. Darbus for homeroom. He walked to the familiar classroom, handed Ms. Darbus his transcript and sat down. He looked around and saw where his friends used to sit. Minutes later he saw an African-American girl and a boy, with crazy hair, walk in. Right after them two blonde twins walked in. Then two other guys, one African-American and a boy with black hair. Next came a petite girl no longer wearing glasses. Last but not least, a beautiful petite brown haired girl walked through. _Gabriella_ Troy thought.

The gang sat down and noticed him.

"So where are you from?" Chad asked. Troy, also known as Thomas, wanted to have a little fun. Troy shrugged.

"Okay, what's your name?" Chad asked again. Troy shrugged, again. Just then the bell rang.

"Alright, settle down class. This year we will have someone new. Thomas Tucker is joining us from California," Ms. Darbus said pointing to Troy. Everyone looked at him. Troy smirked. Everyone looked at him curiously. Just then the bell rang. Everyone got up and left. Troy walked down the hallway toward science, which he had with Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Troy walked in to find the gang talking, but stopped when he entered. Troy took a seat behind Chad. Just then class started.

HSMHSMHSM TG - L.O.V.E

During Free Period Troy decided to go to basketball tryouts. He saw the team and five other boys in there.

"Alright, we are going to need three boys for the team, so lets begin," Coach Peterson said. First up was Adam Cleveland. He was good on his lay-ups, but missed everything else completely. Next was Steven Morgotti. He did everything right.

"Thomas Tucker," Coach Peterson announced. Troy took a ball off of the rack and started to do drills, lay-ups and everything else. Next was his one on one. He had to get the ball in while the person was trying to block it. Apparently it was Chad. They started in their position and when the whistle blew, Troy's mind started saying, more like singing, directions.

Coach said to fake right 

_And break left_

Troy faked right and broke left.

_Watch out for the pick _

_And keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go  
_

_And take the ball to the hole  
_

_But don't be afraid  
_

To shoot the outside "J" 

Troy easily scored. He smirked at the teammates and walked out. He decided to head to the theater. When he entered he saw Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and another guy. Instantly he became jealous. He saw Ryan and Sharpay sing.

"Gabriella and Bradley," Ms. Darbus called. Gabriella and Bradley walked onto stage. They sang Breaking Free. Troy's stomach sank and it felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. Suddenly Troy got an idea. Next up were the single auditions. Troy walked down the row toward the stage. When the last person sang, Troy went up to Ms. Darbus.

"I'd like to audition Ms. Darbus," Troy said.

"Very well. Tell Kelsi the piece and she will play it for you," Ms. Darbus said.

Troy turned his head around and saw Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and that Bradley dude were nowhere to be seen. Troy told Kelsi the song and she began to play. Troy began to sing What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey.

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

Chorus

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Chorus

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

When he finished Ms. Darbus clapped wildly. Kelsi clapped a little bit.

"Wow. I am going to move you to the callbacks and replace Bradley with you. Congratulations," Ms. Darbus said.

HSMHSMHSM TG - L.O.V.E

"Sorry Gabriella," Kelsi said sitting down.

"For what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Ms. Darbus replaced Bradley. Thomas Tucker is going to be singing with you for callbacks," Kelsi said.

"What!" Gabriella said.

"Man. He can play and sing," Jason said.

"Almost like…Troy," Zeke said.

"Yeah, but he barely talks and thinks he's Mister Hot Shot," Chad scoffed.

"Chad…" Taylor warned.

"No, that can't be Troy," Gabriella stated.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. Oh yes, maybe Thomas Tucker like he says," Gabriella said.

"Oh, come on Gabriella," Zeke said.

"He isn't Troy! Troy moved! He's far away from here!" Gabriella exclaimed. With that she dumped her tray and walked to 'the secret spot'. When she got there, she sat on the bench. She sighed.

HSMHSMHSM TG - L.O.V.E

Troy walked to his locker. Gabriella's was right next to his. He saw Gabriella walk towards her locker and he looked back to his. When Gabriella got her locker open, he turned to her.

"Hi," he said smirking.

"Hi," she said giving him a small smile. He tried acting like a cool guy, hoping the act worked.

"I'm Thomas," Troy said.

"Gabriella," Gabriella said.

"So, you're my partner," Troy said closing his locker.

"Yeah…," Gabriella trailed off. She shut her locker and turned to Troy.

"Thomas…I should get going. See you later," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, bye!" Troy said. When Gabby was out of sight Troy groaned.

**Okay, I don't know how great that was, but it was only the second chapter. Things are about to begin. Hopefully next chap soon! Review!**


	4. Observations

**WOW! I haven't update since August! I am trying to update all of my stories this holiday. Anyway, here it is! Troy has his hair black with the same cut: like present day Zac Efron:) **

Chapter 3

It was Friday morning, and Troy walked into Ms. Darbus's classroom and little bit nervous. Today was the day Thomas and Gabriella were going to practice, since callbacks were on Monday. Lucky him.

Troy walked toward his usual seat and sat down. He seemed to always be the first one. Just then, the gang, and to Troy's dismay, Bradley, walked through the door. Troy instantly scowled at Bradley. Chad noticed this.

"Hey Thomas! I here you are on the team man. Practice is after school in the gym. I, as captain, always expect everyone to be there," Chad said. The gang was watching intently. The girls rolled their eyes at Chad's words, knowing what he was pulling.

"I've got to practice for the musical," Troy said.

"Well man, gotta choose: basketball or musical?" Chad told him. There was no way he was going to throw away a chance to be with Gabby again!

"Well, man, I guess I'm off the team," Troy smirked. The group stared at him in shock. Before anyone could say anything, Ms. Darbus walked in and class began.

HSMHSM TG – L.O.V.E

"I don't like him. I mean, yeah, he's hot and all, but he's just plain creepy. I mean, a musical over basketball!" Sharpay scoffed to Gabby, Taylor, and Kelsi in the girls' bathroom. They were having a talk about this new mysterious boy, while re-applying their make-up.

"You never had a problem when Ryan chose to sing than play with the rest of the male population," Gabby retorted after re-applying her lip-gloss.

"Yeah, well, that's Ryan," Sharpay threw back. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Sharpay, with the whole not liking the guy part," Taylor started.

"That's a first, Tay!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shut up. Anyway," Taylor continued," I think he is trying to get you in bed Gabby. I mean; the hunger in his eyes comes out when you're around. It's pretty freaky," Taylor concluded.

"Maybe he is a Vampire! Like you know the old movies when the -straight- vampire falls in love with the human girl!" Shapay exclaimed, happy with her new idea.

"Who would he fall in love with? A rabbit? No Sharpay, Thomas is NOT a vampire," Kelsi spoke up.

"It is kind of freaky. It's like he knows me," Gabby finished.

HSMHSM TG – L.O.V.E

Troy walked into the theater with a bounce in his step. He was finally singing with Gabriella again. He saw Kelsi sitting at the piano. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Kels," Troy greeted. Kelsi looked at him, surprised that he called her 'Kels'. Troy instantly noticed his mistake.

"Umm…do you have my music?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Kelsi said handing him his sheet of music.

"Thanks," he replied. A couple minutes later, Gabriella walked in. Kelsi gave her a sympathetic smile. Gabriella gave a small smile back.

"So…are we staying here, or going somewhere else?" Troy asked.

"Here," Gabriella squeaked out. Troy was confused.

"Okay…" Troy replied awkwardly.

Kelsi started playing their piece, and Gabriella couldn't help but notice his singing was just like Troy's. Something was very weird about him…

HSMHSM TG - L.O.V.E

That night Troy lay awake on his bed, just thinking. How was he going to get Gabby and Chad to forgive him? I mean Chad hated him and Gabriella was scared of him. Maybe he just needed to show them the real him. Maybe if he did that, he would have a better, less complicated year…

**Okay, I'm really sorry to cut short. I just needed to update this story. You guys have been so awesome for reviewing!!! Plus I need to think a little about what Troy is going to do…LOL. Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Hopefully I will update before 2007…Wow…Ok, anyway I'll try updating Together Forever and The College Life P1! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
